


Learn to Let Go

by such_heights



Series: My Vids [20]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Fanvids, Festivids, Festivids 2017, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights
Summary: 'Choose redemption, your happy ending's up to you.' A Michael character study.





	Learn to Let Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/gifts).



> Made for colls for festivids 2017. Spoilers up to 1x09.

**Learn to Let Go**  
**download:** [195MB zipped .m4v](http://such-heights.com/ST%20Discovery%20-%20Learn%20to%20Let%20Go%20-%20such%20heights.m4v.zip)


End file.
